Everything I Have
by Cutemoose
Summary: Brooklyn Bluefield is not a normal girl. She's quirky, spontaneous, and a film-maker. Moose is not a normal boy. He's a bit of a dork, crazy, and an amazing dancer. Will they be each other's everything? Or will everything stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. I'm Brooklyn Bluefield. And this is my story._ I rewound the footage, my fingers moving swiftly over my computer keys. I watched some frames for a few more seconds, cutting and adjusting the timing.

Movie making was where I could work my magic here at NYU. My older brother's friend, Luke, had taught me all about film-making when he was hanging out with us one night. Luke, however, had left one month ago for California, to go to a film school. Right now, I was editing the first few seconds for the soon-to-be film about my college life, to send to Luke.

I watched the computer screen, trying to synch out some details. I sighed, and hit the off button on my Mac laptop, gently closing the top shut. I stretched up my arms and glanced at the clock. It was already 2 in the morning? I didn't know being a freshman at NYU meant getting almost 3 hours of sleep at night.

I yawned as I settled into bed, pulling my deep purple comforter up to my chin. I had to move in with a new roommate. She and I both had previous problems with our old roommates, so NYU moved us in together after both of our numerous complaints.

My new roommate's name was Camille. She was fast asleep right now, not making a sound. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and she was a major in Marketing, while I was majoring in Film.

I heard the faint honk of a taxi as I closed my eyes and rolled over. Tomorrow, I was hitting up some place called The Vault for the first time. Luke had invited me there multiple times before he left, but I never had time to visit. Tomorrow, however, I was completely free.

Luke made it seem like that the place was pure fiction. It sounded like a fairytale because of the way he described it. Like only the queens and kings of dance lived there.

I closed my eyes. Maybe tomorrow would be magical.

I stared at my tall, lean body in the mirror. I was wearing very dark-wash, very-skinny skinny jeans, black high top converse, and my old purple and black high school letter jacket (it was only 10 degrees outside!)

Now, I only had to do my makeup.

I decided to go for the natural look today. I only dabbed a bit of foundation of my mostly clear skin, brushed some peach eyeshadow on, and swiped some very black mascara on my long eyelashes.

I smiled one more time in the mirror, grabbed my camera and wallet, and then I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

MOOSE'S POV

"YO! Santiago twin numero uno, get yo butt over here!" I shouted. I was trying some new complicated footwork, and I wanted someone to check it out for me.

One of the Santiago twins bounced over to me, happily chatting away. "Oh Moose, excellent excellent! Just make sure that the crossover is completely clean, you got a bit tangled! But otherwise, your form was executed perfectly! Don't even get me started on your rhythm! Excellent! Excellent!"

I smirked at the normal Santiago twin banter. It was kind of endearing, really, the way they talked about 100 miles an hour with their thick accents.

"Thanks bro!" I said, grateful for the advice and compliments.

"Ey, no problemo Moose! You are a great dancer, great yes! By the way, I heard someone was supposed to stop by today. Some old friend of Luke's, yes? I heard she was a film-maker too! Maybe she goes to NYU, eh Moose?"

I was just about to reply when I heard the doors clang open. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, curious to who was coming in.

I saw Jacob come in first, presumably to show our guest around. That was when I saw her. The guest.

I heard all of the boys' jaws drop with a slight pop, including mine. Her caramel colored hair was hanging straight, just reaching past her shoulders. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes stood out against her lightly tanned skin. She was tall, probably around 5'10, and her extremely lean body was obviously toned. Her skinny jeans accentuated her thin waist, and her long legs seemed to go on forever.

Even the Santiago twin next to me seemed speechless. And I never thought that would happen. Ever.

All the boys seemed to regain their speaking capabilities at one time. The Ticks, the Santiago Twins, and everybody else tripped over each other as they tried to be the first to reach our lovely guest. I, however, reached her first. I cleared my throat, and composed myself.

"Hey! The name's Robert Alexander the Third! But you can call me Moose!" She paused for a minute, her eyes studying my face.

"Well you can call me Brooklyn. Brooklyn Bluefield!"

Then she was bombarded with everyone else that wanted to talk to her. The Santiago twins both kissed her hand, showing off their natural charm. Then they stopped to bicker briefly with each other about who she was going to like better. I rolled my eyes.

The Ticks all hounded her at once, seemingly jumping off the walls. Everything was chaos, until Jacob put his fingers to his lips and let out an ear-splitting screech.

"Okay guys! Calm down! This is Brooklyn! She is a friend of Luke's! I need someone to show her around!"

Instantly the silence was filled of screeches, of people trying to claim the duty of showing Brooklyn around. Jacob once again whistled, and the silence returned.

"Since everyone else seems so… Insane today, I'm thinking Moose will have to show her around." A smile rose to my face. I grinned at Brooklyn, and she smiled back.

All the boys sighed, defeated, and ambled back to their dancing. I felt like doing a backflip.

"Okay Jacob! I promise not to get her killed!" Jacob nodded in my direction.

"You better not, because you know Luke would come all the way back from California to kick our butts!" He laughed, and the disappeared deeper into the Vault.

BROOKLYN'S POV

Dang, he was so gorgeous. Sooooo gorgeous. I wanted to kiss him right now. But, sadly, that might just freak him out.

I just wanted to run my fingers through Moose's thick, curly hair, and feel his arms around me… I shook the thought away, and actually listened to what he was saying.

"So first, I'll show you the main part of the Vault, where everyone dances, sleeps, and the rest of it. Then I'll show you the club downstairs. Ok?" I nodded in agreement, not taking my eyes off his face.

We walked around the main floor for a while, and then we stopped in the kitchen to get a quick drink. He was leaning on the island, when I was perched on the counter across from him. I was sipping a can of Coke.

"So," Moose began, "Where do you live?" There was an awkward pause, and then we were both laughing.

"Stalk much?" I joked between giggles.

"You know it!" After our laughter subsided, he spoke again.

"No, really though. Not in a stalker-ish kinda way though."

"I actually live at NYU. Third North." I took another drink of my soda.

"Really? I live there too! First floor!"

"Really? Now way! I live on second floor! What do you major in?"

Moose was smiling, and it made my heart flutter.

"I have a double major. Engineering and dance. What about you?" I suddenly got very excited. Moose and I lived in the same dorm, he was smart, he could dance, and he was _hot_.

"I'm majoring in Film. Which kinda sucks, because I'm one of like no girls in that department."

"I'm sure none of the guys mind," Moose replied in all seriousness. I blushed furiously, looking at my hands. When I looked back up, Moose was smirking.

"Ok, well that's the main floor of the Vault. Now let's go check out the club." I couldn't help but laugh as Moose dougied all the way down.

**Thanks to the review I got! I hope you guys liked this chapter… More to come! :)**


End file.
